Hebi No Sakasu
by Jesselynn Garcia
Summary: Aurora's trip to the circus!


"Aurora, where are you?" My eyes shot up into huge balls. _Boy is he mad right now. _I was in the library reading a book until I heard my brother's voice roaming the hallways of the manor. I simply ignored his calls out for me and continued reading my book in my comfy chair. I snuggled more into my seat and flipped to the next page. _He was naïve to the point where he didn't know what to do. She was desperate for him and whenever they would see each other, he would hold her in his arms and wish for the night to never end, whispering words of love to her, gently. Her body yearned for him and their eyes would never leave their gazes. The last time they saw each other, the shadowed man and proclaimed his love to her, she gleefully accepted his feelings and returned them, but since then things had become so much more complicated with his old rival alive and ready for the kill. That man was so-_

"Aurora!" I looked at the wooden door of the library with a bored expression. _Does he really have to bother me during my read? _I sighed and flipped the next page, finishing it shortly after. "Where the hell are you?" I slammed my book down on the table next to me and left it open to the page that I left. Ciel had been calling me all day for whatever reason that I didn't really care about. I was too tired from working on the company and I only wanted to relax. _Can't even do that huh? _I peeked out the door, hoping he _wouldn't _find me. It was silent for a while and I was shaking from the loss of noise in the hallway. _Where did he go? _I poked my head further out of the entrance and a few seconds later, walked out.

"C-ciel?" I looked at both ends and no one was there, not even his shadow, which was the strangest thing. He was always finding me first and then bringing me to my brother. My whole body shoved against the wall and snuck towards my room. The first thing I saw was a rose on my bed; I smiled and picked it up, taking in its beauty. _Sebastian…_ I walked to the balcony and watched the clouds slowly encircle the atmosphere around me.

"Forgive me." I jumped and turned to see the man cladded in black. He was unlike any other human ever known or seen. He was perfect, no, he…was a god. My heart fluttered and paced in a fast tempo whenever I thought about him. He held my cheek and his eyes were filled with concern. "I didn't mean to frighten you." The beautiful man took my hand and kissed it. "I am truly sorry, my lady."

"No, no, it's fine," I smiled and looked at the flower again. "Thank you for the flower." My face heated up fast and I tried to avoid his eyes; He could always see right through me.

"It is always a pleasure to make you happy," I flustered a darker color. "Have I chosen the right flower?" I nodded and my mouth opened to speak until…

"Aurora! Where the _hell _are you?" I panicked and looked at Sebastian. He chuckled and petted my hair.

"My brother's been calling me all day." He chuckled again.

"I know. It's quite entertaining." I scowled at him and made a face; he chuckled again. _Bastard… _the door slammed open and I jumped even more, knowing that I was in trouble. There was my brother, in the door way, with the most annoyed and pissed off expression imaginable.

"Aurora! What. Is. This?" He waved a piece of paper in my face.

"I can't even see it!" I grabbed his wrist and took the paper. _Crap! He found it! I'm screwed! _I shrugged after looking at it, pretending not to know anything.

"You know damned well what this is!" I looked at Sebastian then at Ciel. _God, how protective can you get? _I sighed.

"Yes, I got an invitation. What's the big deal anyway?" I said.

"From the Viscount Druitt!" He took the paper back from me.

"Ok?" He started crushing the paper in his hand.

"You know I don't like him."

"I don't even like him like that anyway!" My arms started flailing; I kind of felt like my aunt's butler, Grell. He was always flamboyant.

"Did you plan on going?" My mouth snapped shut. _I kind of did. I could always sneak out. Hmmmm, that's an interesting idea… _

"Aurora! Listen to me!" I bit my lip and nodded. "Did you plan on it?" I nodded again and Ciel sighed. "You're not going." I snickered at him.

"Come on, I'm 16! I can handle the Viscount." My arms folded and I looked at him. He was still mad. The Viscount was…promiscuous, yes but he really was a good person. Somewhere, deep, inside of him. I think?

"You're still too young to deal with someone like him." He was still treating me like a child and I hated it when he did, which was most of the time anyway. He loved me though and I knew it was for my safety, I loved him so much.

"Please? I really want to go, Ciel. I listen to you constantly whenever you tell me to do something and I always do my studies with Sebastian," I motioned to the man next to me; he smiled and nodded.

"I always pay attention and keep track on my lessons. Let me go? I don't even go out of the estate that often because you're always out doing a case for the queen." He started biting his lip and on the inside, I was smiling. _He's thinking about it! _I hugged my brother and snuggled into his chest. He smelled like tea and sweets; he was spoiling his dinner again

"I don't know, Aurora," He kissed my forehead and gave me a sad smile. "I guess I understand what father was talking about, when he said that it's hard to watch someone you care about grow up." He hugged me back and put my head under his chin, how I loved my other half. I gave him a puppy face and prayed silently to myself for him to approve. "If you go, you're not wearing anything…inappropriate." My head lifted to see him better.

"Since when do I wear something inappropriate?" I asked and he rolled his eyes. He knew I was right about it.

"Fine, fine. You can go." I tackled him into a deeper hug. "But…" My shoulders slumped. "I have to come with you."

"Awwww why?" I let go of him but he didn't stop hugging me; he scowled and ruffled my hair.

"He's dangerous to be around," He shivered with disgust and gave me a face that meant he had history with the Viscount. "Trust me…I know." He hugged me tighter and kissed my forehead. "Take the offer or leave it Aurora. You should know me enough by now. I can't have my cute little sister being out and flirted on by millions of men in this town." I sighed and nodded. _I'm not a child but in your eyes, I guess it can't be helped. _I snuggled into his chest again and then took a step back from him.

"Is there no other option that I can go without you? I feel like such a child when you make me do this." I scowled and crossed my arms.

"Me and Sebastian are coming." He smiled and I rolled my eyes annoyingly.

"Alright." I said and my brother kissed my forehead again then left my room. I turned to Sebastian, who was smiling at the silly argument that I was trying to put up.

"May I have tea please?" I asked and he did the same thing my brother did before he left my room after a bow. I sat down and stared outside while the breeze brushed my hair to one side. Yawning, my eyes started feeling heavy and I was feeling drowsy. _Wouldn't hurt if I slept for a few minutes. _I let myself go and dreamt.

"Aurora, are you awake?" I jumped and fell out of my seat. Someone ended up catching me and when my vision cleared, it turned out to be someone I knew. I squealed and hugged him tightly. Everything about him hadn't changed since I last saw him and I was happy to see that. He sat me back down on my chair and made sure I was ok.

"It's so good to see you again." I said while he grabbed another chair for himself. He sat across from me and kept a sweet smile on his face. Many people said that he looked quite odd but that was because he was…a different kind of human. Still he was sweet and we were good friends.

"Like wise. It's since almost a year since I saw you." He poked my cheek and we giggled to each other. He was such a good friend and he was very cute also; while getting reacquainted, something wiggled its way up my leg, around my neck, licking my cheek happily. "It seems Emily has missed you too." I giggled and petted her head.

"How wonderful it is to see you again too, Emily." She licked my cheek again and laid her head on my shoulder, getting comfortable. "Where's Oscar?" I asked while petting Emily.

"He's with Dagger right now and I wanted to come and visit you." I smiled, excited that he did; he took hold of both my hands and stroked him gently. "Please, I want you to come with me and watch the performance." He smiled sadly and kept holding my hands; my face flustered.

"You know I would love to." His sad smile became a happy one. "But you know my brother wouldn't want me to." His smile sunk into a frown. I felt so bad; he had been trying to get me to come with him for so long and I always imagined seeing him perform for me but Ciel hated him and he would have never let me go. I sighed and apologized for rejecting him for the hundredth time. My visitor leaned back with a sad smile again.

"That's ok. I'll try again soon." He held my cheek and leaned closer to me. Emily was wondering what was going on so she wiggled herself off my neck, in between us, looking back and forth. We both laughed and he brushed his lips against my forehead.

"What is _he _doing here?" We both turned and saw Sebastian standing with a tray of tea in his hands. My visitor laid back in his chair, unafraid of Sebastian coming into the room. Sebastian scowled and put the tray down on the small table next to us.

"Long time no see, Sebastian. Where's your pipsqueak of a master?" Sebastian ignored him.

` "I have gotten your tea. Is there anything else you would like my lady?" his eyes slowly shifted to the man in the chair as a threat. _He wants to get rid of him already? He just got here! _I scowled and said no but he stood next to me anyway and waited, just in case. During the whole conversation, whenever my friend would talk about his job, which was an awesome job I might add, Sebastian would intercede and try to start a new conversation.

"Sebastian please bring a parfait for me and my guest." He was hesitant on leaving me alone with him but he bowed quickly and left the room. "Sorry about him." He waved it off with a smile and a gesture to my cheek again.

"It's not trouble at all." He tapped my nose and laughed; I playfully shoved his arm and stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed even louder than before. I brushed his light colored hair out of his face and smiled at him. "I only care about you. You and I seem to get along better than me and your brother or that cretan of his." He snickered but then smiled again. We looked towards the same place when we heard the door open. Sebastian came in and set a small cake down on the table, cutting it into slices for us.

"Thank you Sebastian." I smiled sweetly at him and I saw his cheeks go a bit pink along with an adorable smile.

"It is my pleasure, my lady." He looked at my guest again with a sort of mad look but my friend ignored it and moved on to the next topic of conversation. Eventually, Sebastian had to leave to prepare dinner for me and my brother; I told Sebastian I wouldn't be eating tonight. I was much too tired anyway.

"I know I'm pestering a lot but please," He took my hands again. "Ask your brother to come. I really want you to come and watch me. It can even be a special request…just for you." I smiled and nodded. _If necessary, I could always sneak out. _He was so full of glee when I told him that I would ask Ciel, even though I knew the answer all too well. He got up and hugged me closely, he always seemed like family to me despite the strange features that he carried, but I always liked it because he was different from other people. He actually knew how bad life could get for someone. It was close to night when my guest decided to go home. Turns out he actually snuck into the manor by my balcony, using a tree. I laughed when he told me how hard it was to get here.

"Please let me know as soon as possible. I want to be prepared to give you the best performance ever." My face flustered while he stopped on the other side of the edge of the balcony. He was holding himself up with one of his hands holding mine.

"I'll let you know." I smiled. He put his pet around my neck and she moved to wrap around me like a necklace. I giggled from the rough skin.

"Take Emily with you. She's been dying to see you and I bet she'll love to be spend time here. If you want you can send her the message on what your brother says." He moved closer to my face carefully.

"Thank you and don't worry I'll take good care of her." I said and waited for him to move lower towards the ground. He didn't though; instead his pushed himself towards me and met with my lips. He let go slowly and leaned his forehead against mine with a smile. I was too speechless to really say anything at this point.

"Good night Aurora." He tapped my lips with his again and started moving downward. When he hit the nice green grass, I forced myself to finally say something.

"Good night Snake." He winked at me and left into the darkness, heading home. I got ready for bed and lay down on my back with a smile greatly spread across my face. _It was so good to see him again. _Emily was sleeping beside me on my pillow and she was already asleep at this point. I kissed her scaly head and blew out the candle on my nightstand. _I guess it's worth a try to ask Ciel again. Maybe this time he'll actually agree to it. _I giggled myself to sleep, not having that happen to me in so many years.

When it finally got down to it, he still rejected the idea of me going to see Snake. It wasn't that Ciel didn't really like him…wait I lied, it was because he didn't like him. The second I mentioned his name, he scowled terribly and automatically said no. I left his office with a frown and walked outside to the garden. I sat on the steps with head in my hands, disappointed and upset of my brother's disapproval.

"Are you alright my lady?" I looked up and saw our gardener Finny leaning towards me.

"Yes, I'm alright. Don't worry about me." I said and gave a quick smile. _I guess I have no choice but to sneak out. _I sighed and stared at the ground.

"Are you sure? You don't seem ok." He took a step back and gave me a big cheek smile. He was so adorable and he was easy to talk to, which was also good.

"Thank you." I smiled back and got up to curtsy then leave. I ran into my room and saw Emily slithering around my bed in a sideways eight form. I laughed at her and she stopped in mid turn. She came over to me as I laid out my arm for her to crawl on. She gladly accepted it and wrapped around me.

"Well then Emily, I guess I have no choice. Please go and tell snake that I'll come tonight." I came to the balcony and threw her as far as possible. I knew she'd be ok because I've done it before; all I'd have to do is get ready.

_It's 5 o'clock. I'm ready but I need to make sure that this plan comes out smoothly. God I hope this works! _I walked down the hallway in a fast pace, hoping I wouldn't run into Ciel. My plan was already discussed with the other servants and they agreed to help out. They would help with the distraction while I snuck out of my balcony. I gulped and waited once I got in my room and in that second there was an explosion. I jumped and held my chest from the loud noise.

"Thank you Bard." I whispered towards nothing and heard my brother screaming outside.

"Bard! What did I tell you about the dynamite?" Another explosion happened shortly after and another and another. They were endless.

"Finny! What are you doing?" I giggled to myself and got pulled back towards the opening in my room. _This is actually going to work!_

"Let's go my lady." Meyrin smiled and picked me up, slowly dropping me down. When I landed safely, she smiled and waved a tea set in her hands. I smiled and thanked her because of the plan and because she had called a carriage in advance for me. I ran to the back of the mansion and saw the carriage pulling up. The driver seemed weird, almost like I've seen him before but I only told him directions to get to my destination. He complied and took off. I made sure I had everything just in case something went wrong, which I highly doubted because it was only a short performance but it's never wrong to be cautious about it. The driver started talking to me randomly.

"Isn't that place a circus?" He asked, his voice was so calm but he seemed harmless to me.

"Yes, I am going to visit my friend there. He's one of the performers." It was silent for a while besides the clacking of the horses.

"That place seems a bit dangerous, don't you think?" He finally said and didn't bother turning to me to see my reaction. I blinked a lot and just stared. _That's exactly what Ciel and Sebastian asked me when I first told them about the circus in the first place. _

"Oh no it's not dangerous at all. My friend would never hurt me and I know he'll protect me if something goes wrong." I said with a smile of assurance.

"Oh? Do you really think that?" His voice lowered a bit and it scared me a lot but by the time I was going to say something, we had arrived at the circus. I walked off and thanked the driver, who wished me luck and safety for the night. I told him if he could pick me up in a few hours and he obliged without any second thought. With that he bolted. _Strange man. _

The lights throughout the entire circus were bright and beautiful and everywhere! There were a lot of people too and while I was looking around I bumped into a tall handsome man with red hair. He had the most beautiful purple eyes and had a very…colorful outfit. A yellow bow, purple cape, and black and white shirt and long shorts but he seemed to be missing an arm; he looked really cool to hang out with.

"Sorry about that cutie. Can I help you with something?" Something started crawling out of the man's shirt and I looked at him weirdly till I saw Emily pop out. I smiled as she slithered down to the floor and up my leg to my arm. I giggled and pet her head.

"I knew I could count on you Emily." She licked my cheek.

"So you know Emily?" The tall man looked at me then looked like a light bulb dawned on his head after I nodded. "My name is Joker and I will be your escort today. I assume you're Snake's friend right?" I nodded again and smiled nicely. "He talks about nothing but you and I'm honored to finally meet you in person." He asked for my hand and I placed it in his. "Let me take you to his dressing room. He just started getting ready so he should be dressed at least for now." I thanked him quietly and walked with him to a small compartment. "I must leave you for now but I will see you during the performance, maybe even ask for your help if I may." He bowed and left me to knock on the door. It opened slowly and I walked in.

"Hello?" the performer jumped out of his seat and ran over to me. He smiled and hugged me.

"I'm so happy that you made it." I laughed nervously and he knew how I got here but I gave more detail. He laughed when I told him about the blow out in the estate. We sat across from each other and I watched him do his makeup; there was a knock at the door. We both turned and I saw a little boy carrying knives come into the room. He stopped in dead step once he saw me.

"Umm Snake, who's that?" His cheeks flustered a bit and I saw his shy smile. I smiled back the same way. He seemed like a really sweet guy.

"This is Aurora. My special guest for tonight." He smiled at me and I gave him one in return.

"So this is the girl you've been talking about nonstop?" Snake started freaking out with a face that looked like a cherry; he pushed the little boy out of the room. "Wait I haven't even introduced myself yet!" He said and the little boy moved out of Snake's grip to walk over to me and bow. "I'm Dagger, awesome to meet you." He said happily.

"Thank you, it's nice to meet you too." I replied back and he whispered into my ear.

"Trust me; Snake likes you a lot- Hey!" Snake was pushing Dagger out of the room and out the door as fast as possible. It was really funny with his arms flying everywhere.

"Sorry about that. He's always like this." He laughed nervously and scratched his head. I told him it was alright and assured him. A few minutes before the actual performance, Joker came in and escorted me to my seat and offered me something to eat or drink but I refused and thanked him for the offer. He tipped his top hat and went down to the arena. His arms were spread out wide as an introduction with a smile. The audience was filled to the top and full of excitement.

"Good Evening everyone!" Everyone started screaming and cheering happily. Í am your host for the night. You may call me the Joker." He winked and gestured to the mountains of people. "We have an amazing show for you tonight but I must inform you, what you see tonight is no illusion or joke. This is a hundred percent real and you will get hurt if you make a wrong move. So I please ask you to cooperate with what we say if we pick someone to assist us in one of our performer's acts. Usually we've never had an accident but it is always good to warn you now. So please, enjoy the show of Noah's Ark Circus!"

Everyone had gotten louder and more happily; mainly the children. There were side crew members setting up the first act with rings of fire bigger than a whole person. The audience gawked when they actually set the rings on fire and the best part of it was that they would flip in the air to light the lower rings. With the higher rings, they'd flip onto each other to stack up and the last person would set the ring in flames. Their glittered green and purple uniforms would shine right by the light of the flames.

"Please give a round of applause for our first act, she has been with us for years and is a very fantastic performer, the beautiful and talented Beast!" I clapped happily and watched attentively as a woman in a frilly, black dress with purple trims. Her hair was curly in ponytails and her skin was pretty tanned. Joker was right though, she really was beautiful. We all clapped and cheered but stopped immediately when she started speaking.

"Good evening everyone. I am the Beast and please I will warn you that I am a professional trainer and try not to show any fear towards these animals for they will attack anyone and anything without hesitation." She motioned towards an oncoming cage with a beautiful Siberian tiger. He roared loudly and jumped out after it was open for him. He roared again with confidence. "This is one of my favorite acts and I usually have him out towards the end but today he is my opening. Please if you will Ren." He stepped forward and snuggled against her leg with a purr. We all awed at them and their close relationship. I looked at my side and saw a girl curling up into her father.

"I'm scared daddy." She whispered to her father; he started hold her close to him.

"Don't worry hunny. The tiger won't hurt you." He smiled and turned her so she could watch. I smiled and turned back to the Beast and her pet. He was standing on his hind legs and roaring at the same time. Beast snapped and Ren began walking towards her and then flipped on his front legs into a handstand. _Incredible! _I clapped once Ren went on all fours again and followed Beast towards the rings. She snapped twice and Ren curled into a ball after jumping into the ring. He converted back on all fours once he hit the ground. Everyone was getting wild after that performance. She eventually took out a black bear. He was a magnificent creature and his special talent was holding balls on his nose. I admit, at first I wasn't too crazy about it when he carried one ball but once it got to exactly 10 balls, I was amazed with his ability to hold it for a long time. Soon enough, Joker walked out and saw Beast out.

"Give it up for Beast and her amazing performance!" Everyone cheered again and some even whistled. "Now our next act is a bit of a traditional performance. Introducing our next act, Wendy and Peter, also known as the 'Gasp-inducing flying Blanco!" unbelievable! They were only kids but they could fly so gracefully and also do flips and cartwheels along the rope line that was more than 20 feet high! It was so spine-chilling. Peter made a handstand on the rope line and waited for Wendy, who was getting ready for her jump. She ran towards him, jumped into a flip and landed perfectly on Peter's feet with her hands. The crowed went wilder than before and some people even stood when Peter shoved his feet up, throwing Wendy in the air and did a spun around the line. Wendy landed gracefully on the line with her feet and then did cartwheels till she jumped higher than ever before in the air, then was caught by her flying partner. We were in awe the entire time and cheered even more. Once they reached the ground safely, they bowed and took their leave, having Joker come out again.

"Now wasn't that something! Our next act is pretty short but he sure is one powerful performer at our circus! Jumbo!" A large man with several tattoos came front with a cocky smile and looked at a girl; he pointed.

"Come here cutie." She got up and went over to him. "May I ask your name?" He said.

"Madeline." She was blushing and tried to not make any eye contact with the large man. He laughed happily and it slightly startled the woman.

"A lovely name. Please, Madeline, I want you to bring me that torch over there." He point and she went over to grab it and bring it back. "Put the torch into my mouth." She gasped horribly and tried saying no because she was afraid to hurt him. He only laughed. "Trust me, I'll be fine." She hesitated again but eventually put the torch into his mouth. Jumbo swallowed it whole and then laughed. She clapped happily as his ability; Jumbo's head tilted towards the sky and breathed fire out of his mouth. The heat was intense and I started sweating a bit, wiping it off. He bowed and we clapped for him with happy cheers; he left right after.

Dagger was next up and he took a handful of the audience and asked them to go anywhere in the arena, high or low. They did and Dagger threw his knives at the bulls' eye, not missing a single target. He had such good aim but his performance didn't last long though. The crowd still went wild. After that was a girl named, Doll. also the princess of the circus. The members set up a huge tub of crocodiles and piranhas underneath her tightrope and we watched tensed. She did flips over the rope repeating and made it safely unto the ground without a single scratch. She seemed extremely confident when she spread her arms out wide after her landing. Joker came out one more time for the finale and I was more excited than ever because I knew who would be last.

"Now, please give a round of applause for our performers." We did with such enthusiasm. "Our last act of the night is one of my personal favorites and hopefully one of yours as well." He gestured to the opening but no one was there; the circus lights went out immediately and people started getting nervous and some were about to scream.

"Do not be alarmed." There was a hissing sound coming from all directions. People were still worried about the random sounds but they stayed in their seats. "If I may ask for an assistant." Something started reaching around and it grabbed me, dragging me into the center of the field. I felt a pair of lips on my cheek and a whisper. "I'm glad you could make it." I smiled and turned around to hug him quietly, right before the lights went back on. My 'kidnapper' made me hold Oscar and Emily and the others were at my feet, hissing feverously. Everyone screamed once they saw me covered by the snakes. Snake just laughed and put his hands up. "Now, now, don't worry." He pushed me showed me off and people were gasping. "These snakes are poisonous." My eyes rounded within half a second and I started shaking. Snake turned to look at me and smiled cutely.

"But you're going to kill her!" Someone shouted from the audience.

"No I won't." Snake took out a small instrument that seemed to look like a flute and played the first note. The snakes on my legs and on the ground around my feet turned to Snake and rushed towards him with their fangs stretched out.

"Snake!" I reached for him but the snakes on my arms stopped me short and I cringed to the tightness of the animals grip. He laughed and played another note that stopped the snakes that were coming for him. They laid straight down on the floor and fell asleep. I sighed, relieved that he didn't get hurt and I relaxed. A new note was played and the snakes off my arms released themselves off and fell to the ground. Everyone cheered from the flute player and I smiled and ran to Snake, giving him a hug. He hugged me back and smiled.

"Did you like it?" He asked and I nodded.

"Now let's give one last cheer for our closing, Snake!" Joker came out for the last time and made Snake take a bow, having the rest of the performers for a bow as well. Everyone cheered happily and smiled while screaming; I clapped with them. "We hope you had a wonderful time and please come again to witness the great acts of the Noah's Ark Circus!" Everyone kept clapping. When everyone finally left, me and Snake were sitting in the arena talking about the performance.

"So I take it, you enjoyed it?" He laughed.

"Yes, it was incredible. You all are so talented." I said and watched some of the stage crew members, clearing out the arena. They saw me every once in a while and they would smile or wave at me.

"It takes a lot of practice." I looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah but you've tried so hard to get where you are now. My brother doesn't let me decide things for myself." I said and looked up.

"He cares for you. He's your brother and he has to or no one else will." I stared at him and then bit my lip.

"I guess but he needs to know that I'm not that helpless little girl anymore. Those men…" I gulped silently, still feeling their hands on me. They nearly killed us and I hated it. Snake took me into his arms and held me, putting my head under his chin.

"I understand. You don't need to talk about it any more." He said and made sure I was close to him. He was so warm against my body and before I knew it, I had fallen asleep.

"No, she's in deep trouble! I told her _not _to go out and there was a specific reason why too! You expect me to listen to you?" _that voice...sounds so familiar._

"She wanted to make this decision and she had a good time. I made sure she wasn't in danger either!" Another voice.

"I don't care! She knows better than to go out without my permission!" _Who are you? _

"She's not hurt and she took care of herself when I wasn't on." _Do I know you?_

There was silence for a few minutes till someone finally spoke. I still couldn't make out who it was but my guess was that because I was much too tired to make out that voice and who it belonged to. I heard a sigh and then another voice.

"Fine." I felt someone's hand pulled me gently towards a warm body and my head was put on someone's lap. I snuggled and started drifting again; a pair of lips caressed my forehead also stroking my hair and I smiled faintly in my sleep. "Good Night Aurora."

_Good night Ciel…_


End file.
